Little Good-Bye
Little Good-Bye (リトル・グッバイ, Ritoru Gubbai) is the ninth episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on August 29, 2016 on funnimation. Summary Allen is maniacally laughing mid-air surrounded by a Noah aura much to the shock of everyone. In his mind Allen is facing a man. He tells him that the millennium earl has become a mad puppet of destruction. Just like Allen. He introduces himself the fourteenth, the one who will destroy everything: Nea. In the real world, Timcanpy inflates and releases a spell precast by Cross Marian. He releases bolts that destroy the barrier of the North American Branch. Allen has a vision of Mana through Nea and resumes his mind. His cursed eye activates and he scans his surroundings. Sighting Alma in Yu's arms, he discerns the soul of Alma: that of the woman Kanda loved. Alma yells him to silence this. He grabs Kanda's neck and plans to self-destruct with him. The earls bids them farwell while Alma mentally reveals his true motivations. He recalled his memories of his past life and decided to kill Kanda to prevent him from discovering that he is the woman he loved in order to keep their promise and not make him suffer as he killed his only friend to survive and find the person who was this friend... Kanda asks why he looks in pain but is smiling. Alma is about to explode . Everyone shouts in horror but this happens nonetheless. Link and Tewaku observe from afar. After the explosion, Zu-Mei-Chang, Renny and Bak stand up, hurt but alive. Tokusa is still monstruous and murderous and he attacks Bak again who defends himself with magic. For still has to deal with Tyki. Allen searches for the second exorcists. He finds Kanda whose body is cracked and falls on the ground. Sheril comments that this is a good payback for Skin Bolic. The earl notes that even if Kanda is one of the black order top exorcists, he look incredibly fragile before Alma. Alma on his side is reduced to the core stone of his body after the explosion. Tear shed from Allen's eyes as he realizes Alma's motivation and what happened. Alma's body partially reforms and he manages to explain to Allen why he did all this. He crawls to find Yu with what is left of his body Allen takes him and indicates where Kanda is. However a red substances flows from Alma's body. Around the world the thirds completely become akumas and start to attack the exorcists. Miranda protects Krory. Winters Socalo states that they can now consider them as akumas with a smile. Lenalee and Timothy fight Goushi together but Timothy is incapacited and Klaud Nine has to carry him. She silencely tells Lenalee to face her opponent. Lavi and Bookman face Fiidora when Chaozi arrive. Lavi tells him to be careful but Fiidora rushes to him and unfurls his tongue. Alma shatters, submerged by the dark matter and rises. Allen attempts to save him with his innocence and he hears Kanda's voice. The earl says that Alma with just soon burst like a bubble and disappear. Allen hooks on the earl with his innocence and jumps to Alma while carrying Kanda. Kanda asks if he remembers the town of Mater before joining Alma. Allen adds that he believe like Renny that only he can save Alma. Kanda thanks him and calls him by his name for the first time. Kanda hugs Alma and tells him to go together in a place with no Order nor Noah. Allen opens an Ark's gate for the couple and sends them to Mater before closing the gate. He won't let anyone interfere with them again. They land in the sand cave. Alma pities Allen, as as an akuma he can feel the boy is a noah. Alma suffers and Kanda tells him not to talk. He forbids him to use innocence to save his soul for he must pays for his sins and let the dark matter crush his soul. Even now he can't forgive the Order. He kills many people and even assisted the earl. After a while, Kanda sees the souls of the woman and child Alma walking hand in hand letting lotus flowers on their path. He hears them whispering "I love you" before vanishing. Winters Socalo kills Kiredori with Krory watching in shock. The generals tells him to be tougher, once they became akumas they are no longer their comrades. Krory comments how terrible it is and the Noah twins repeat his sentence. Debitto announces that the fourteenth has awakened thanks to Kanda. Lenalee impales Goushi on a rock. Lulubell tells them that will have to choose between trusting the fourteenth or destroying Walker just like they did to the thirds. Marie finds Chaozi in pain hardly breathing and Lavi and Bookman having disappeared. Bak's magic stone breaks which makes disappear For as well as the spell that restrains Tokusa. Alma's hatred isn't gone and Tokusa's enraged state goes on. Rouvelier accuses Allen of treason. He says that by allowing Alma to escape he condemns the third exorcists. Allen jumps to save Tokusa while the earl informs them that Alma is already dead. His grudge was so deep that it won't stop even now. Zu concludes that thirds can no longer be saved and Renny blames the earl for making them do all this. Rouvelier doesn't believe the earl and orders Alma to open the gate to destroy Alma once and for all. Allen destroys the akuma cells and talks tokusa out of his rage. Tokusa finally seems to hear his words. He tells Allen to continue weakening Alma cells while he supresses his grudge. Unfortunately Walker finds himself bound with binding feathers sent by Howard Link who just arrived on the battlefield with Tewaku. Link sensing abilities made him conclude that Walker has started awakening. He tightens his grip and declare Allen dangerous. Navigation Category:Episodes